Mes Infidèles Aimés
by anatagasuki
Summary: Something is going on behind his back. Something he must know.


Title: Mes Infidèles Aimés  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance/General  
Summary: Something is going on behind his back. Something he must know.  
Notes: A sudden fic. 682 words besides this intro information. And uh, for those who don't know what the title means, I don't wanna write it here, it'll spoil everything. Try to ask me yourself, only if you're interested.  
Warnings: Quite predictable, cheesy too, and well, just as clouded as my usual writing.  
Disclaimers: Aha, you still haven't memorized this one?

"Why did you even come here?"

Wavy brown hair whipped as she spun sharply to face the source of the voice. She was quick to recognize the familiarity of the clear, musical and smooth voice, and so to the harsh impoliteness in his tone, yet the same guilt and pain still seemed to sting her. But she still dared to look straight into my emerald green eyes, with a silent plea.

He chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears, then droplets fell on her rosy cheek. I stared at her face, and I know my insatiable revulsion showed though my eyes. Her white, grand wedding gown stuck to her feminine curves.

I hated it when she looked at me like that.

Like she was the lamb and not the wolf, stealing what was supposed to be not hers, and leaving the victims cursing themselves for letting her do so.

"Why did it even come to your mind to go to this goddamned house and into our goddamned lives?"

No pun intended. Indeed, this damned house and our _damned_ lives she managed to turn upside down.

"Why did you take everything that we had? The simple and peaceful life we'd created for ourselves? Why did you, an ordinary and pathetic human, take it away from us?!"

She will become one of us.

And the reason for this is also the reason why I hated her to the core.

Because that night, that dark, rainy night that my immortal mother in every sense of the word packed her bags and left with anguished, torn and helpless eyes directed towards my guilt-ridden father, was the night that she took away the little, peaceful family we thought we'd have for the rest of our existences, as consolation for what we are and what we cannot reverse.

The dream crumbled to pieces when she moved in.

When she moved in and kissed my father for the first time.

When she made him love her for the first time.

"I'm _sorry_. I'm _so sorry_, Edward."

I can forgive. Yes, I had forgiven most of the people I knew decades ago, even my wretched human father.

But right then, there was nothing she could do to compensate for everything. For breaking Carlisle and Esme apart, for causing my other siblings to hate our father for what he did.

But in fact, for all the reasons there was one, not yet mentioned, that made me hate her the most.

As Carlisle enters the room and looks at me, then at her, with concerned and unknowing eyes, my dead heart seemed to beat against my lungs in a painful motion, and bile seems to rise in my throat.

As he lithely and gracefully walks to her, wraps his arms around her, and asks her what was wrong, a cruel, careless hand scrunched my lifeless heart.

As he lightly presses his cold, pale lips on her hair and cheeks, red hot fluid, burning and suffocating, flowed on my veins.

And as I look how much they belonged to each other, she in her white, grand gown and he in his crisp white suit, that useless heart had detached from my body, leaving the space it formerly occupied hollow and empty.

She gave me the curse I cannot undo.

"Bella…what's wrong? Tell me…"

And my eyes close as I process the pure love and anxiety in his tone.

_Something is going on behind his back. Something he must know._

"Nothing, Carlisle, nothing."

If Carlisle had been a traitor, a complete fraud, for betraying Esme and choosing this pathetic human girl over her, I wasn't one to judge him.

Because far, far more intense than the revulsion and abhorrence I felt for either of them, was the hatred I felt for myself.

I was not the one who betrayed Esme. I was the one who betrayed each and every one of them.

"Bella, it's going to be okay…cheer up for me. Smile for me, honey. You wouldn't want to look like that on our wedding day…"

In fact, it was not only him who fell.

**END**


End file.
